Contre nature
by Novatika234
Summary: Ils n'étaient pas fait pour s'aimer, pas fait pour durer mais ils ont succombé. OS Drago/Hermione


Une petit Drago/Hermione. Tout est à JKR . Le POV change.

.................

Toi et Moi c'était l'absolu dans l'éphémère, sauter dans un lac gelé par une chaleur torride, danser dans les étoiles. Nous deux c'était bon, trop bon et c'était surtout interdit. Interdit de par ton statut, de par le mien. Le mal et le bien jamais ne s'allient. On était aux antipodes, trop différents et pourtant si semblables, si complémentaires. Toi et Moi, parce que "nous" n'existait pas.

...............

J'ai toujours aimé la difficulté, les défis, l'impossible. Est-ce pourquoi tu m'as attiré au début, je n'en sais rien. Tu n'étais pas vraiment belle, mas tu étais féroce, avide, battante et j'aimais cette lueur de folie qui abritait tes grands yeux chocolat lorsque tu te mettais en colère. On dit que de la Haine à l'Amour il n'y a qu'un seul pas et nous l'avons franchit ensemble, lèvres contre lèvres et il est aujourd'hui trop tard pour reculer.

..............

Moi l'insoumise des lions, la cartésienne j'ai succombée dans tes grands yeux aciers. Peut-être parce que tu étais le premier à me voir comme une femme, comme une rebelle. Tu m'as appris, la vie chez les serpents m'emmenant dans vos soirées toutes plus débauchées les unes que les autres. J'ai fumé, bu et consommé tant de substances illicites que je vous ai éblouis. Que je t'ai ébloui dansant sensuellement sur la musique fascinante. On a fait l'amour ... non on a baisé cette nuit là tous les deux. On a baisé de colère, de frustration et d'envie un peu. J'aimais cette vie que tu me promettais, cette aventure perpétuelle ou la routine n'avais pas sa place.

................

Tu te rappelle de notre première fois. Hermione la plus sage des lionnes le jour devenait un serpent vicieux le soir. Tu étais belle cette nuit là, dans ta robe rouge moulante. Tu étais fière et moi j'ai succombé à la Granger au gout d'interdit. Entre toi et moi, le lord ou l'ordre, cela n'avait plus aucune importance. C'était juste un moyens te relâcher la pression, la tension accumulé. Et autant j'aimais t'embrasser la nuit, j'adorais te détester le jour. Toi et Moi, c'était la plus douce des trahisons.

.................

On n'était pas fait pour s'aimer mon dragon. On était conditionné à se haïr et à se faire face sur le champ de bataille. Tu m'as fait vivre, tu m'as fait être mais on n'était pas fait pour durer voilà tout. Je ne voulais pas que notre amour s'enlise, s'écroule et que les habitudes s'enracinent dans notre vie. J'aimais me réveiller à tes cotés allongé contre ton corps nu, fumer une clope avec toi et m'en aller. J'aimais ne rien te devoir, ne pas être un couple. J'aimais t'aimer du plus profond de mon être en sachant que tout était vain et qu'on était vouer a se séparer.

.................

Je t'aime. Ces deux mots là, je ne te les ai dit qu'une seule et unique fois et tu m'as traité de menteur. Menteur ... oh oui, je ne suis que cela. Manipulateur, trompeur et pourtant, Hermione je suis tombé pour toi, pour ta douceur, pour tes colères, tes absences, tes silences. Hermione, mon Hermione, tu restes un de mes plus doux souvenirs. Mais toi et moi ce n'était rien comparé à la guerre, aux morts et au serpent noir qui orné mon bras. Non, ce n'était rien de rien, juste une futilité de deux gamins qui tentent de s'échapper de leur quotidien.

.....................

Alors, immanquablement, cela s'est fini, comme ça a commencé, par un baiser comme un adieu. Et je suis partie, rejoindre Harry, Ron et l'Ordre. Et tu es parti, sans te retourner, rejoindre ton père et le Lord. On n'était pas fait pour durer, mon amour. Et je préfère te quitter avant que tout ne se dégrade.

........................

Alors, immanquablement, elle est parti et moi je n'ai pas eut le courage de la suivre, de lui dire de rester, de lui dire tout ce que je n'ai jamais su lui dire. Et elle a regagnée la lumière et moi je suis redescendu dans les enfers après une brève pause en terrain neutre. Parce que les gens n'avaient rien compris sur la vanité de cette guerre. Le bien, le mal … ce n'est rien d'important au final. Seul compte la vie, la mort et peut-être l'amour aussi. Oh, Granger, comme je te hais de m'avoir entrouvert les portes du paradis avant de m'expulser dans mon monde me laissant là comme un con.

.....................

Je suis vide et je combats inlassablement, sans relâche. Il me manque. Son visage d'ange, ses paroles dures, son être et sa façon d'être me manque. Oh, Malfoy que je t'en veux de m'avoir entrouvert les portes de l'amour et de m'avoir laissé sur le seuil. La guerre m'ennuie, je n'y vois plus d'intérêt puisque je me bats sans toi, contre toi. Toi et Moi on n'était pas fait pour s'aimer mais le sort en a décidé autrement et je suis tombé pour toi. Et tes yeux acier me manque.

......................

Six mois, un an … Que le temps passe vite sans ton regard. Aujourd'hui c'est la grande bataille, la dernière et alors inévitablement de Toi et Moi et il ne restera plus que Toi ou Moi car un combat à mort s'engage. Et alors que les vautours rodent déjà dessinant de grands cercles dans les nuages, moi je ne rêve que te croiser tes yeux chocolat sur le champ de bataille. Me reconnaîtras-tu ? As-tu les mêmes sentiments que moi ? Tant de question, si peu de réponse et alors que le monde des sorciers retiens sa respiration je ne pense qu'a te revoir.

....................

Et, sur cette plaine stérile, alors que le bien et le mal s'affrontaient, un regard lumineux couleur noisette à croisé un regard sombre couleur du métal refroidi criant silencieusement et à l'unisson tout ce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dit.

Voilà, dites moi si cela vous a plu.


End file.
